Pakkun Days
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: I'm not going to willing sign up myself for death, gore, life-risking moments, and all the jazz that comes with the Naruto world. Not to mention that I'm not even able to defend myself, as I'm not even reincarnated as a human! What am I supposed to do, swipe at my enemies with my cute little pink paw pads to death! Naruto SI Insert as Pakkun OC Pakkun Full summary inside
1. Pakkun's Beginning

So after reading a whole shit ton of Naruto SI fics, I've been contemplating on releasing this one myself.

Hopefully it's not too bad...

**Summary**:

I'm not going to willing sign up myself for death, gore, life-risking moments, and all that jazz that comes with the Naruto world. I'm usually reincarnated on earth, so why did I end up here?! Not to mention that I'm not even able to defend myself, as I'm not even reincarnated as a human! What am I supposed to do, swipe at my enemies with my cute little pink paw pads to death! Oh right, and having the prestigious Hatake Kakashi as your owner... well this can surely go down on one of my crappiest lives to live so far.

Oh how I want to just go back to the regular world now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, plenty of things that haven't gone down to make the story sadder, would've gone down...

**Warning**: Language, Incorrect usage of genre tags, typos.

**Beta**: Haha, nope.

Pakkun Days

Prologue

* * *

Humans are selfish.

Selfish little creatures that only suck the life out of this world. Constantly raving and ranting about how they are doing things for the better for the good, when all they do is create more chaos. So you must crack a few eggs to make a good omelette, but apparently they never know when to stop cracking the eggs.

Over and over, humans pull themselves into this whirling pool of hate, that never ends.

Never forgive and never forget.

And so the cycle of revenge continues on, feeding into the greed of the human heart.

Yet why is it among all of this, they're those that don't fall. Even bred from the those that hate, they somehow overcome it, only learning to love and wish for peace.

And yet again, these special ones, only live to fall to the likes of the greedy ones.

Humans are selfish.

Is that why I haven't been reincarnated into one?

* * *

I know reincarnation when I see it. Been through the system 131 times, and still rejected from nirvana/heaven/or whatever you consider a 'happy' afterlife.

Apparently you're not allowed to die until you have fulfilled your purpose in life, whether it's a good guy, a supporter, a helpful dog, a slaving donkey, or whatever the hell your next life gives you your purpose. After doing your 'deed' you're given your ticket to wherever you're supposed to go to get out of this mess.

The time you get reincarnated with your memories is when your first 100 hundred lives tend to get it wrong every time. That's what happened to me 31 lifetimes ago.

The first lifetime I can remember is being a bee. Yup, and apparently my human ways of laziness and selfishness transferred over, as I barely helped the hive, stole honey from the larva, and eventually died getting attacked by hornets, because I ran away from my hive that was under attack.

But to go over the other 30 would bore the hell out of you, as I particularity end up repeating my humanely mistakes. Especially since I got a terrible nitpick.

Human Virus Soul Syndrome.

Where humanly traits infect other recesses of the soul.

The soul is not only reserved for humans. I remember when I was arrogant and haughty enough to think like that.

No, the soul's composition is many things, making up all kinds of life. Everything that lives and dies has a soul. Just as with DNA of a cell. Every cell contains all the DNA that the body will ever need. Only certain genes express themselves.

Same with souls. They contain everything, capable of being anything. They only express traits of their soul's composition in their current life, at least they're supposed to do that.

Now here comes the Human Virus Soul Syndrome. You see, most souls get it around their 40th or 50th time commonly of what to do to; then they exit eternal world suffering of reincarnation and then bam, hit whatever 'nirvana' or heaven or whatever you want to call it. But no, Human Virus Soul Syndrome allows my humanly traits, mostly the undesired traits, to infect and express itself in my into other parts of my soul, manifesting into my reincarnated lives.

So as you see, it is not common for a bee to run from the hive, they've been known to die for the hive. 'Well fuck that, I ain't giving my shitty life to the queen, might as well make the most of my life if I'm just going to die' is probably the trait that seeped into and through my soul.

Well I've never been able to really put up a fight to anything.

Coward is the perfect word to fit to me. Maybe it's the cowardly trait.

But never mind that. It's time for my new life. I can feel the womb walls retracting, as I bump into my brother's and sister's within this constricting space.

So what is it this time? Bring it on reincarnation, am I going to live the life of a shrimp that just feeds along the sea floor, picking off dead and decrypt flesh; or am I going lounge about as a cat that just lays around in the home, knocking small items over and giving hell to my owners again; or am I living as the bratty child that grows up to make big bucks and not once visit my family once I move out.

No, this time it's none of those; as I feel myself being licked just as I exit my mother's womb.

Well this entails that I am somewhat an animal, instead of a bacteria within a scientist's petri dish like I was 5 lifetimes ago. Heh, even then I refused to propagate and share the gene that they were so desperately experimenting with. That will stall them for another 2 years.

Ah yes, I forgot to mention I like ruining other lives, didn't I?

But as I'm being licked, I'm suddenly man handled. My tiny paw pads can feel the rough skin of my mother's owner, as he pets my head.

"You'll have to name him, son." A deep baritone voice echos out, as my ears perk up to listen to the outside world, for the first time in this lifetime.

My eyes can't see yet, but my nose can definitely smell him. The smell of metal, earth, and water is pungent off of him, with a hint of blood and sweat. I know these smells because of my past lives, and you can't mistake the smell of blood for anything else. Copper and blood have totally different ratios of pungency.

"His name will be Pakkun."

But my body shuddered, as I realize something has drastically changed in my reincarnation cycle.

Usually I'm reincarnated on earth, third planet away from the sun, humans are the prime apex predator of the world for their conscious thinking and planning.

This world, if it is what I think it is, is a world that happened in books with pictures, notably known as manga, and its title is Naruto.

And from my previous life's knowledge, it is a deadly gruesome world filled with ninjas. That can actually create anything from this weird thing called 'chakra'.

And I was the dog of the one that will soon be the infamous copy ninja: Hatake Kakashi.

Well, fuck it. Not like I know much on the story plot, but Hatake Kakashi is going through a world of hate. I'll just show him how much his 'own kind' will really bite him in the ass.

Literally.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed, but that damn Kakashi keeps separating my mother from me. Doesn't he damn well know a puppy needs to grow first, before he can train him, let alone take him from his mother! No I'm not a momma's boy, and I will firmly deny this. Plus, I will bite anyone in the ass who says so.

God this kid is a training freak. I thought Might Gai was bad, but this kid seems worse, way worse. Although I guess I am thankful that he doesn't scream about how 'youthful' he is. That's a plus.

"Pakkun! You have to pay more attention with your presence. I can sense you even though I'm on the other side of the house!"

I glare back at my supposed 'summoner' from my hiding spot. I growl at his critical remarks, like he could do any better. I can smell him all the way from the front of the compound! He needs to learn to mask his stenchy odor!

This little kid. Psh, no chance in hell am I working for him.

I can see Sakumo's feet, as he sits on the couch, as I curled up tighter on myself underneath it.

"Mah mah, 'Kashi. Pakkun is only a month old." See damn straight you best give it a rest! Now I wanna go back and snuggle with mother. "Even though I could teach Pachan to mask her scent and presence by this age, Pachan was incredibly smart for her age."

The hell old man! You saying my mother was that good at my age?! Well fine! I'll hide somewhere so good, you'll never find me!

I quickly scramble away from the hand that is trying to retrieve me, as Kakashi gives an angry grunt or two, demanding I come to him.

"Pakkun, come back here now!"

_'No!'_ I bark back. My little feet hit the floor, as I start to use chakra to silence them, running outside. I slide across the porch, as I duck underneath the wooden planks. I quickly crawl underneath the house, as I make my way over to their running water system. I dank out by the chakra purifying machine.

Oh yah chakra, it's kinda of like a cold adrenaline rush, if I had to explain it. You know how when you get the chills, and everything around you just seems more... noticeable. Well chakra is 100 times that, without the chills.

Kakashi's chakra spikes, running around the house trying to look for me. Psh, I have just chosen the best hiding spot, by laying next to this chakra water purifier, it masks my own dampened chakra signal. Plus, his nose isn't good enough to find me. Give or take a couple of years and maybe then he can find me.

"Pakkun! Pakkun!" His feet stop right above my head, as I sense him directly above me in the house. It didn't frighten me, I didn't hold my breath like a little scared girl in a horror movie. Nope, that's not what I did.

Soon enough Sakumo entered the room as well.

"Tou-san, I can't sense him at all! I told you Pakkun would be a greater pup than Pachan."

I didn't feel embarrassed at all, nope. I'm not in denial. This little brat is just being cheeky so I'll come out of my hiding spot, just so we can go back to hellish training.

"I guess so. I can't sense him either. Although he could work on masking his scent."

"Mn. Pakkun, come out already! Training will be less harsh if you do now!"

I rolled my eyes at that. Less harsh and training in the same sentence... coming out of Kakashi's mouth? Nope, lies. That's all that could be coming out that brat's mouth.

I crawled my way across the opposite end of the house, as I try to keep my chakra as low as possible. I quickly join my litter mates, but my mother gives me away.

"Honestly Pakkun, I don't understand why you give Kakashi such a hard time."

She barks out, just as Kakashi comes running in.

"There you are." His filthy human hands pick me up, as he toddles with me in his arms. I on the other hand am fighting tooth and nail to get out of his terrible embrace.

"Oh don't be like that. I knew you were smart too. Come on let's take a bath together, you're covered in dirt." He turns me to face him, as I give him my best scowl.

I let out a scoff. Like taking a bath together symbolizes anything... I could just rely on my mother to take care of me. Heck if we were back on earth, I still wouldn't be touched, for fear that my mother might abandon me, if she was a stray.

Kakashi set me down in a woven basket, high up on the shelf. Even the height up here deters me from jumping to freedom.

"Sometimes you're a real pain, Pakkun. Why can't you listen to me, just for once?"

I let out a jeering snarl. '_Because you're so stuck up and bratty. Come back to me after you've somber-ed out from your precious people's deaths.'_

Of course, Kakashi can't understand me, as he pouts from underneath his mask. He pulls out a treat from his pocket and puts it out in front of me.

My eyebrows raise up in confusion. _Well that's new._

"Good job today."

He picks me up, as we head into the bath. It feels nice. For once the child isn't swinging a kunai at me or picking me up harshly. The bath is ... rewarding. Especially when he rubs my tummy and scratches behind my ears.

"There all clean."

'_Thanks Kakashi.' _I growl lowly, but the kid doesn't understand me. I try again, but the only thing that comes out is his name.

"Arf, Kakashi."

He whirls back, as he picks me up, his eyes elated, and I can see a bright grin underneath that stupid white towel covering his face.

"You said my name! Not even Pachan spoke a word until she was 4 months old. I guess you aren't too much of a momma's boy." He turns to the door way shouting, "Tou-san! Pakkun said my name!"

His loud booming voice in the bathroom is not doing me any pleasures. Not to mention he also drops me. And he's mentioned the unmentionable...

My eye's view his ass which is hanging right in front of me. _Well, might as well show him what happens when he pisses me off._

I can sense Sakumo approaching the bathroom, just as I leap and bite Kakashi's ass.

The yelp I hear come from that brat was satisfying enough, that I didn't care for the punishment that followed.

* * *

The beginning portion is hard to understand. Why come out with human's are selfish, and then have someone not be reborn as human, but probably even more selfish! Well because that's how I roll, and I love irony. At least that's what I think I was shooting for, don't know if anyone else understood it, but bah...

So what did you guys think? I know there is someone out there who did Akamaru, but I had been planning on doing a reincarnation with Pakkun for quite sometime.

Wonder how Pakkun will influence Kakashi...

Or is it going to be the other way around?

NOTE: Will deviate from original plot of Naruto. Just saying. Although I may try and make it as subtle as possible.

Remember reviews are awesome

And they show me you like/love/want-an-update with the story

All comments/critcisms/remarks-of-interest/corrections are welcome


	2. Leaving?

For the four people that reviewed

You are awesome. Super-fantasmic-splastic-extraordinary-awe-striking-badassery-swiping-awesome.

Hope you like this update.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto... Although this new Pakkun's selfishness knows no bounds...

**Warning: **Language and dark humor

**Beta:** Don't think I'll need one if I keep dishing out 2k chapters... Maybe if the chapters get longer.

Pakkun Days

Momma's Boy vs Daddy Complex

* * *

My first word in the human language: Kakashi; and I'm praised like I'm the next age coming Einstein.

Second word: Damn; and I'm treated like a pariah. Then punished.

Well gee, I guess I won't open my damn mouth to Kakashi ever again. Not with Sakumo hounding down my neck for teaching him bad words. How was I supposed to know the kid is only 5. He supposedly graduates to genin after one year in the academy, off to become a killer. So what's a few cuss words here and there, compared to the blood he's gonna spill.

Morals here are freaking whacked.

He can freaking perform jutsus and tries to kill me on a daily basis! Not only that, he calls it 'playing'. Yah that's not even how our training goes down, that's just having a friendly play exercise.

I swear this world got screwed over sideways when Kaguya decided to eat that forbidden fruit. Chakra systems are just asking to die early.

Being 4 month's old with my owner who's a little shrimp, but wielding a deadly weapon; I was about to run pissing. Why didn't I? Is it not in my innate soul's nature to run?

Well, I partly did run. Until I realized the kid is faster than me. Yah, that's a low blow to my dog ego. Slower as a young pup than a 5-year-old human child. Another reason I hate the chakra system!

Kakashi threw the kunai, apparently never learning manners of fighting; in which you WAIT until your opponent finishes having flashbacks or monologue-ing.

This kid is growing up like a real killer. Correction: He is growing up to be a real killer.

I dodge barely, as the kunai nicked off some hair. Well... guess it's time to see if I have enough chakra of my own to use justu's! Or almost die from chakra exhaustion.

Well either choice is fine, not like I probably won't get reincarnated again. Hopefully, this time not in the Naruto world.

"Arf: Ruff Grawrf!"

_'Ninken Art: Hound clone!'_ To say Kakashi's was shocked, would be an understatement. He looked stunned, no flabbergasted, as he stood there looking at 3 more clones of me. We all smirked to one another, putting on a menacing smile.

Kakashi ran, and one of my clones once again nipped him in the butt. The other chomped on his left leg as he fell. Sakumo and my mother came running.

Sakumo's panic quickly faded, as he snickered quietly to himself. I beamed in pride, as I held a piece of Kakashi's kunai printed underwear between my teeth. That is until mother came, and nipped _me_ in the butt.

I whined loudly, as I lay on my stomach against the ground submissively. Mother's glare is nothing to sniff at, it practically had my bladder shaking. My ninja hound clones dissipated, before my mother went on a rant.

"Pakkun! What were you thinking using a jutsu you've never been taught before! You could've used up your chakra reserves, and guess what?! Kakashi would have to take care of a dead dog!"

I whimpered a pathetic sorry, as my mother just shook her head. She put her paw on top of my head.

"But that was very impressive. Just don't surprise me like that again."

For the first time, in a long time, I can feel my blood racing. Racing in a way that is making my tail wag, my eyes shine, and I didn't know what it is that was causing my body to do this. I leaped towards my mom, nuzzling in her neck, as she chuckled.

"But... Pakkun." I immediately froze at that tone of voice. "You still owe Kakashi an apology."

I pouted at my mother, but she did not break. Her eyes just stared back at me, until I finally broke contact. I slowly walked, the walk of shame any guilty dog walks when their owners call to them knowing they've done wrong. Geez, all I did was bite him in the ass for being an ass! It's not like I chewed up the shoes, or pissed in the house, or ripped up the furniture like I would've in a past life.

I considered for being 4 month's old, I was being a pretty obedient puppy.

I sat in front of the child, as his hand rubbed his bite wound. Mentally I snickered, but quickly reminded myself to hurry up and get this over with.

"I'm sorry... that you are too weak to protect your own ass."

Kakashi practically lit up like I had tossed oil onto a fire, as Sakumo had to hold him back from flinging all of his weaponry at me. My mother quickly smacked me over the head with her 'paw of doom'. I could just feel my skull developing an indent in the shape of it, as I rubbed my head with my own soft pink paw pads.

"Pakkun! That's not what I meant!" She gave an exasperated sigh, as she turned to her owner, who was embracing his son in a tight 'hug'. "I'm sorry Sakumo, I-"

"It's okay Pachan. Kakashi and Pakkun will learn to work out their differences." He let go of Kakashi, as he gave him a look. He left with a slight pat on Kakashi's head, as he motioned with his hand for Pachan to follow him. I knew from their exchange of glances that they were going to have a talk.

The two adults left the room, as Kakashi glared at me, metal glinting in his hand.

"Pakkun time for training." I shuddered at his tone of voice. It sounded even more menacing than my mother's. I could feel his chakra levels spiking, as our next pissing contest had begun.

That's when I first learned of exactly how vengeful Kakashi is.

* * *

Sakumo was tending to Kakashi's wounds that he received from training, as my mother was licking my own. Man, that brat is something. If I didn't have my 'special' knowledge, the original Pakkun would've had totally surrendered to this brat.

Kakashi glared at me from the couch, as I leered back just as fierce. My mother gave me a harsh lick on top of my head, as the skin rolled and wrinkled over my eyes. Being a pug had its perks, but I still did not get used to the loose skin. I gave a growl, as I could hear the little brat chuckling at me; apparently to him it was hilarious. I wish Sakumo would apply that disinfectant just a tad bit harder, but to no avail Sakumo played the good role as a father. No wonder the kid sucks up to him.

"There all done." As soon as my mother said that, I curled up beside her. My litter mates had already been shipped off to who knows where. I was only kept because giving Kakashi a 'nice' small dog to train with first would help him train his other dogs that he would soon add to the pack. I just happen to be the offspring of Sakumo's favorite tracker Pachan. My mother holds scars that she could go raving about for hours on end about her field work that she's done with the legendary 'White Fang'. Most of the time it helps me go to sleep. I just like sleeping next to her, she's nice warm cuddly, comforting when she wants to-

"Momma's boy..." I raised my head as my eyes glower with fury, as I hear _those_ words uttered from that devilish spawn. Ears raised up, I listen to my mother and Sakumo, both silent and observing the situation. I stand up, walking over to Kakashi.

Well I guess it's time to show who's the alpha in this pack!

I quickly sprinted towards him, as Kakashi jumped on top of the couch. I smirked, sliding underneath with my chakra enhanced speed. As soon as I'm out from under, I leaped up to him, Kakashi's back to me. My jaws are almost there, almost about to dig my growing canines into that ass, until Sakumo grabbed me by the collar. My jaw clenched around nothingness, so I settle bringing my paws together in a tiger seal, as I cry out.

"Secret Hidden Leaf Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

Kakashi's delicious cry of pain is soothing to my ears, as I silently wag my tail. I can feel Sakumo's growing resentment, he probably shouldn't have let Kakashi choose which dog to be his. My mother whacked her paw over my head again.

"What kind of technique is that?!"

Sakumo put me down, as I quickly stand on top of the huddled form of Kakashi, as he's crying in pain to his father. Sakumo lets out a deep sigh, before he turns to Pachan.

"I think it is best if you tell Kakashi." My ears perked up at this, as does Kakashi. He quickly reached for me with his hands as he held my body. I twisted and turned, but that kid has one heck of a grip. I looked up expecting to see an irked brat, but he seemed more worried at his father's tone, concentrating on trying to read him than the squirming little puppy body in his hands.

"Tell me what, Tou-san?"

Pachan turned to the both of us. "Sakumo has been on leave for too long. We've been issued a long-term mission, as such you will be home... alone."

Kakashi immediately dropped me like a burning skillet, as I land on my chin, my body following suit.

"You're leaving me alone with this brat?" I whined, before Kakashi could even protest. He quickly latched to his father, only murmuring a few words, but my ears could still pick them up.

"Please, please don't leave me with _that." _Kakashi turned and glared at me, as his father gave him a few comforting pats on the head.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. You two will have fun time bonding."

'Bonding' he says... 'Fun' he says... Oh I'll show Kakashi what it's like to bond and have fun!

The boy looked apprehensive at being separated from his father for long, god he's such a little suck up for daddy. Talk about Father's complex. Maybe that's why I always prefer mom's... All the lifetimes I can remember I always grew up without a male figure. My mother walked up to me, before putting her paw on my shoulder.

"Now I want you on your best behavior. We leave for morning tomorrow." You only give me a couple of hours to adjust! Woman, you need to tell me this days ahead of time so I can prepare for vast annihilation of this kid so I can make it look like an accident! "I want you to be nice, Pakkun. _Obey_ Kakashi, you understand."

"Yes mother." I glared at the little silver-haired child, as he also looked at his own father. His father was showing all the signs of feigning guilt, but he left the room with parting words.

"You'll be fine Kakashi, you have a smart young pup to protect you." If you find Kakashi dead, don't blame me, old man. "Plus, when I come back, I'll train with you on using the advance set of kata's for the tanto and more with your lightning affinity." Kakashi's eyes beam at the mention of training and lightning. God this kid is like a light bulb. Dead one moment, and lighting up the next.

I look towards my mother for any encouraging words, but she just mutters back. "If your good, you won't get punished." Well gee... thanks mom. I give a yawn, as Kakashi picked me up, the wrong way again... As his father and my mother go off and prepare to leave for whatever mission they are headed off for.

Kakashi carried me into his room as he sets me on his bed. He's been trying to convince me to lie next to him as he sleeps, but he's a ninja. He needs to learn to sleep by himself some time or later! Better soon, since he's going to be a prodigy. I don't care if he comes up with the excuse it'll help with teamwork, or that he can use me to scout the area and keep lookout for him while he sleeps. I'm not going to protect his ass, I'm the one who's going to be running the hell away from battle!

"Can't believe Tou-san is going to be gone for three months..." My jaw dropped, just as Kakashi was changing into his night wear, which for all the fangirls is a dark navy tanktop with boxers... that have puppy face prints that all look like me. The only pair of underwear I won't attack.

"Three months..." _with this kid! Oh merciful heavens not only do you strike me down to remember my past lives, but now in one of the worst ones you make me stay alone with the worst trainer ever! He can't train team 7, let alone do team work with his own team. This kid is not a team player! He's the OP guy you use solo, but if you put him on a team he's bound to just be afflicted with that bad luck skill of getting everyone else killed! Did you not see how his mission went down with Obito... with Rin! Jashin, God, Buddha, Shinigami, or whoever I beg of thee to not let me be Pakkun the First..._

I jumped off the bed, as I hid underneath his dresser. Oh right his bed, it's just a cot with a blanket. Not the most appeasing thing for a human body to lay on.

"Pakkun, come here." He was sitting on his bed, as he patted the portion beside him. I scooted more underneath the dresser. "Don't make me come get you."

"I'm fine here." I growled back, before I crawled in a circle, pulling my flat face closer to my stomach. The floor really was cold and pulling the heat out of me, but I'm sure I can handle a night on the floor.

"Fine I don't need you." Kakashi turned over, pulling his blanket to cover himself. The comment doesn't hurt at all. No I don't feel any feelings of sadness or guilt rising up in me. No, I don't feel the need to be kinder to Kakashi. He just said he 'doesn't need me'. He's better off without me.

* * *

Ninja's that plan on breeding dogs or having dog packs really need to invest in heated floors. Or carpet.

I shivered, as I tried to curl myself up tighter to prevent heat loss; but it doesn't satisfy my brain. My eyes peered at the kid, the moonlight hitting him, his hair shining like a beacon. But damn those covers that surround him, they seem nice and cuddly for once.

I shifted my body weight, as I shuffled from underneath the dresser. My paw tentatively stepped out onto the wooden floor, as it gives a minute* creak. Kakashi stirred, but fell still again. Must be just him in his sleep.

I quickly closed the distance between myself and the bed. I scanned the clock to see it is 2:34 in the morning. The time doesn't deter me, as I jumped up on the bed. Kakashi doesn't move. I side stepped over his stumpy little legs, before curling in the blanket portion near his backside. Funny, he's warm just like mother.

"Night 'Kashi." I silently murmur.

"Night Pakkun."

That must've been my imagination. Damn ears, I'll have to clean them out tomorrow.

* * *

Our first week together so far has got to be one of the worst weeks in my lifetime to date so far. Not only does Kakashi just have us train all day, he keeps forgetting to feed me! If I even mention it, he just says that as a ninken I will need to deal with period in my life that I'll go hungry for a while, and that I need to stop being spoiled, and listen to him for once.

But he thinks he can just make me bow to him because of hunger! Don't make me laugh. Let's see how he likes having underwear with chewed holes! The terrorizing can go both ways mister!

Apparently chewing up his clothing and other accessory's has lead me to be kicked out of the house. Not that I mind, since I may have discharged some chakra to our water tank. He'll have to deal with no running water. Oh Spirits, Sakumo and mother are going to kill us when the get back; death is coming for us in another two months, three weeks, four hours, five minutes, and twenty-one seconds. Am I getting a little paranoid with waiting for my mother... Maybe I do have separation issues.

I'm having trouble sleeping, and urges to just chew everything. I've even started to chew my left paw, which Kakashi keeps hitting me for, which makes me want to chew it even more. Are my adult teeth growing in? No, my gums don't feel itchy like they did when I was teething.

"Pakkun, quit it! I don't need a three legged tracker." Kakashi shoves off my mouth from my paw, as I growl and snap at him. "Knock it off!" He throws a kunai towards me, as I dodge and once again, the game of 'training' is afoot. I leap towards Kakashi as he dodges, and we go again; breaking rule number 3: no fighting in the house. Well that kunai is going to leave a good scar in that wooden floor.

Paw pads hit the floor, as do scattered patterns of feet. Kakashi is now chasing me, as we've entered training mode. We play a version of tag, only it's called predator vs prey. And for now I'm the prey, at least for another 5 minutes, as Kakashi chases after me. I quickly make it outside, as I walk up along the wall to the roof. Another plus factor about being a dog, since we age faster, we also develop our chakra systems early as well. Although I'm a pup, I have greater control that Kakashi.

Haha take that you prodigious, stuck up, Daddy-complex rascal!

Kakashi takes a couple jumps, rebounding from the tree, to the wall, back to the tree, and then landing (with gusto) on top of the roof. I give an unimpressed look, but Kakashi swings some shurikens at me. But the whizzing of wire doesn't escape my ears, as I run to dodge them. Kakashi tugs at the strings, causing them to dance and whirl around me, but his wire skills are not as fancy as his skills with a kunai or tanto. With little room, I weave between them, making good use of my small body. I clench my teeth around one of them as I pull, reminding Kakashi not to wrap them around his fingers as he is prone to do. I can see him wince, as his digit pulls forward. I let go, before dropping down to the wall and running inside.

I care not if Kakashi is coming after me, because now I race the switch point. After a certain amount of allotted time, the prey can become the predator by stepping into the 'evolution' space. Kakashi is too late to stop me, as I stand on top of the rug.

After a small confrontation with my clone hounds, I smirk triumphantly as I strut with his ripped underwear in between my teeth.

Momma's Boy 1, Daddy Complex 0.

* * *

*the one where it is pronounced like 'my newt' combined. Why are minute and minute spelled the same, but have different meanings and pronunciations... welcome to english my friends.

So what did you think of this chapter? Hopefully the fight scene wasn't too confusing to read. I didn't want to put it into too much detail, so I hope you can still picture/imagine what's going on.

Also I plan on updating this maybe twice a week? Definitely once a week though, since the chapters I come out with this are relatively short.

Hope you like it, and remember always:

Review if you want to show how much you love/want-updates/need-updates for this story!

And as always thanks for coming by to read :D


	3. A New Face Comes An Old One Leaves

Thanks for all the reviews, new and old.

It makes me feel so happy. Here's a new chapter for all of you, with an added twist omake because of 10th Squad 3rd Seat's review.

Thus being reincarnated as the Fire Lord's wife's cat omake was born: 'Living as Tora'

Also this chapter was a tad bit longer, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but if I did... I would totally include more perspective from the 'summonings' point of view.

**Warning: **Language, fluffyness, and sardonic humor (but not like that hasn't been evident in the past 2 chapters)

**Beta:** Not in need of one I think... Have yet to receive complaints about grammar, spelling, and the like... Seems the grammar police haven't found me yet...

Pakkun Days

Babysitter

* * *

The kitchen counter beams with a shiny clean sparkle. To think I'd become such a neat freak because of my sense of smell. I feel Kakashi's presence wander into the kitchen, as he makes his way to the table. My eyes narrow, as I see him approaching the plate of food.

Oh no. I spent 45 minutes on that, with 4 of my other clone hounds; because I had to stand on the tips of my paws in order to cook from the stupidly-high stove.

That is my steak!

I quickly fling-ed a spatula at him, but he only dodged to the side in 'the-oh-so-cool-manly' way of the prodigious Hatake Kakashi. While leering at him, I jumped down onto the table, putting a warning paw on the plate. He sat up in the chair, putting on that stupid child innocent farce. Like hell I'd cook for him just because we share the same sleeping place! I already have to clean the house, because if I don't, my nose hurts like hell. How I wish I could make this kid share my pain...

He pulled the plate closer to him, as my paw slips out from it. I let out an intimidating growl. "That's mine."

"We'll split it."

Kakashi is quick to compromise, nowadays. I suppose it's because Sakumo and mother are gone.

"I made it, all of it is mine. Besides, this past month you've forgotten to feed me."

That doesn't mean I've switched to such a nice personality.

"You've been on a diet." He grabs my loose skin as he pulls at it and wiggling at it. "You're getting kind of fat." Kakashi smirks underneath that darn mask.

I glowered with fury, how dare this little stick call me fat! "I'm warning you 'Kashi. That's mine, or you're getting it."

He whipped out a kunai, as he deftly cut it in two. "And now it's our's."

I looked down, as he places a kunai on the 'smaller half' of the two pieces, although they are closely the same size. Kakashi raised the piece of meat, twirling it in his hand before biting into it. Damn, I still haven't seen his face to this day.

"Fine, but I get a pillow." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Pillow?"

"Yah, because the cot is as hard as fu-fudge." I wouldn't want to teach him a new word and have Sakumo raise hell on me. Already Sakumo has gone crazy over the words 'damn', 'shit', 'ass', 'bastard', and 'crap'.

"Fudge isn't really that stiff, Pakkun."

"Point is, I don't like sleeping on it."

Kakashi put a finger to his chin, as he contemplated; the same exact pose Sakumo would do as well. I quickly devoured the other half of the steak, as Kakashi spoke.

"Father said Pachan always used to sleep on his stomach, when she was anxious."

I almost choked, as I coughed and then swallowed. "What makes you think I'm anxious?" How the world did that pop up... AND what makes him think that I'll sleep on _his _stomach! I'd rather chew out all his intestines and sleep in the comfort of his cavity space between his ribs!

"The way you keep rustling at night and chewing on your paw when nothing is wrong with it. It may even explain why you are more irritable than usual."

_I resent that, don't think I'll forget your words Kakashi._ I let out a scoff. "Really? What would you know of dog anxiety issues."

Kakashi quickly swiped the dishes and put them in the sink, before picking me up; and for once handling me correctly. He entered his father's room, going straight to the bookshelf, where he pulled out some scrolls and books.

"Father made me read these, before he even considered letting me train my own ninken." He laid out the various articles of information, and sure enough there was a book on the "Psychosis of Your Summon". I pushed the book back to him, as he put everything away.

I walked out of the room with him, before turning away from him at the door.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi's voice rung down the empty hallway.

"Taking a nap." I replied. A very long nap, a nice long nap where I'm far far away from this kid and back on simple plain earth.

"Now? It's the middle of the day." I could hear his footsteps approaching, as his hands grasped my body and lifted me up.

I growled, but Kakashi brought me to the living room; which is strange, because normally we train outside.

"Kakashi?" I look around as I see a very familiar uniform. The same one that adult Pakkun wore, a heno-heno-moheji* seal on the back of a blue jacket made for a dog. He placed me in his lap, as he pulled it over my head.

"There Pakkun. Although you're not my official summon yet, but this is what you will wear when you are." Really this kid is starting to become way to happy-go-lucky for me. Ugh, this jacket does not fit me well. I want to bare and naked! That's the only freedom I have as an animal! This kid needs to tone down his audacity and happiness, otherwise he'll be bipolar. When does his dad shame him again? After a mission gone wrong. Wait, shit... How long was Sakumo supposed to be gone?

"Kakashi-"

Suddenly both of us could feel a new presence at the front door, and it wasn't his father's. I feared for far worse, as Sakumo had already made a name for himself, creating enemies and the like. I've never seen Kakashi leave the compound, and Kakashi has yet to mention of leaving it ever.

Kakashi pulled me close to him, as we hid behind the couch. He slipped out a kunai, ready in hand to throw at the intruder.

"Pakkun, any idea who it is?"

I sniffed the air, as I felt for the presence. I knew his father had to be at least high-jounin level, and this presence matched it in strength, or worse as I imagined even greater. This smell... His smell was not foreign so it had to be friendly? No. Even Konoha had traitors like Orochimaru... or people not to be trusted like Danzo.

"Konoha Shinobi, at least jounin level. I'll go check it out." Kakashi was about to retort, but now was not the time for us to argue.

I paced over to the door, as I unlocked the doggy flap and exited the house. The blinding sunlight hit me first, before my eyes could adjust to the bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh. He was handsomer than I imagined...

I was not just standing there awestruck by a man's beauty. No, I wasn't thinking about this man and his offspring, Naruto, the soon to be protagonist. Nope nope. I was just standing there giving him time to introduce himself.

"Oh hello there. Is Kakashi in?" I frowned, already knowing this guy's charmful act. He was a jounin, he should be able to sense Kakashi inside.

"What do you want?" I growled back.

"Oh sorry, I'm Namikaze Minato." _Yes, yes I already know._ I rolled my eyes, as he continued on. "I've come to check on Kakashi-kun." He held up a scroll, as I read the text. Some of the scribbles I could make out as Sakumo's writing, but I still haven't learned the actual text part of words. Don't judge illiteracy. It's something as an animal that I don't need to know. At least that's the only excuse I would come up with if we were on earth. Here a summon practically is placed with responsibility like a human. Just because we can talk, the arrogance. If I have to slave away, so should the dog that gets pampered by the civilians! "I'm sorry I'm a month late, but I was out on a mission longer than expected. I'm here to overlook Kakashi while Sakumo is gone."

Oh, that makes sense. Sakumo would never trust Kakashi in the hands of a genin team or chunnin. This guy is pretty strong, holds strong ties with Konoha's community. Upbeat, charming, respectful. I smiled, but on the inside I was planning his doom.

_Kakashi's too good of a kid to give him a hard time. Well I guess I can go all out..._

I kicked the door open, as Minato walked in.

"It's cool Kakashi. Sakumo got you a babysitter."

"What?!" I could hear Kakashi yell from within. He sprinted at lightning speed to the door to eye the man. Minato gave a shy grin with a slight wave, as he introduced himself to Kakashi.

"Hi. I'm Namikaze Minato. We met before, but you were only an infant. I see you've grown into quite the young lad."

He eyed the newcomer, as he replied back. "I don't need a babysitter. Come on Pakkun."

Minato gave a silent chuckle, before setting down the scroll on a nearby table, entering the house by just disappearing and reappearing behind Kakashi. "I already knew that. I'm actually here to teach you some stuff about being a shinobi, because your father asked me kindly. But if you don't want help-"

Kakashi stared at me, his eyes pleading for me to help him in a situation he got himself stuck in. I stuck my tongue out back at him. Kakashi gave a nudge to his kunai and added a glare. I huffed and turned my head to the other side.

"What could you teach me that father can't?" Well seems Kakashi was still going to keep his cool-attitude. I snickered. He'd mess up. He's only 5, and Minato will see him for the daddy complex rascal that he is.

Minato's eyes gleamed, happy that he had gotten Kakashi's attention and curiosity. "Well we could go over more chakra theory, new taijutsu kata sets, and best of all: summoning work."

My ears cocked at that last bit. Just what the hell was Minato going to make me and Kakashi do.

"I've heard that Pakkun over here is quite the summon. Especially from Pachan herself." Wait my mom talks about me with other people?! "But that bit will be saved for the last week that I'll be staying with you. Come Kakashi, we can talk and walk at the same time, right?"

Kakashi nodded as he left me. Well finally I guess I could get some sleep. I walked away, leaving Kakashi and Minato to their own devices, those training freaks.

I hopped onto Kakashi's pillow, curling myself up as another day went by without mother. Would I miss mother this much if she was dead? The fierce ache I had at first is now dulling down. But still present. I hated it. Would this be like for anyone I held close. No.

No one else. No one else was going to get that close. Mother would be mother, just as any mother has been. She may have given birth to me, and I may have past memories, but those lives are done and over. Their story put to an end. This is a new one, and to hell I'll let it end in just a couple chapters. Right this will be like a videogame, but where I try and live out life for as long as possible. Sure I can't survive on my own, I won't be able to escape Kakashi. I can separate myself though, make myself unnoticeable.

Unwanted. Yes, and then... then I can just sleep, eat, and live life comfortably. If I halt my training and never get stronger, Kakashi will never use me as a hound. But... to be weak in this world is asking for death. I will need some skills, I just won't need to be the best. But then if there is time that Kakashi could die... I don't think I could just let him die. Shit no this is just a story in a book, it isn't going to be real, especially not in the next life.

But every time I come back, each life just gets harder and harder. What if next time I'm an orphan with nobody. I know I got issues with being alone, and won't be able to handle that.

So I'll make this my last life? I'll try and find out what my purpose is? What the hell karma! Heck it could be saving Kakashi... maybe even saving his father, who knows? Finding out your purpose your life is like trying to grow moss in sunlight. Just can't be done! I'm not afraid of pain, but I dislike it. I just don't want to lose myself... I'm not a kind cheery person who goes out of their own way to help others. I'm not altruistic. But I don't have to be nice. I just have to fulfill my purpose. So I'll have to find out what that is.

Karma if there is one thing you made me horrendous at, it's communication. Oh how I hate you.

It's been a couple hours, my mind racing with thoughts of this world and whether I act as if it's any other life. But what if after this I go to another world... and a worse one at that. What if I end up in Battle Royal as a student? What if I end up in full metal alchemist as a homoculus? Or worse... what if I end up in a hentai/yaoi/yuri manga? Oh god oh god...

Kakashi strolled in, his form marred with scratches and dirt. He made a beeline for his dresser before picking me up by the scruff of my neck, before shooting a glare at me.

"Hey what did I do?" I wriggled in his grasp.

"Bath time, your making my bed stink." Kakashi then placed me in the basket on the bathroom shelf. I huffed and turned my nose up in the air, away from the current stinky one.

"Says the one that smells like our backyard. I haven't done anything intensive all day, Yesterday's Scraps."

"Shedding house wreck." Kakashi muttered.

"Training obsessive idiot." I shot back.

"Cleaning freak." He then threw his dirty shirt at me, while my nose smelt those putrid fumes. I violently thrashed the horrible thing off me.

He picked me up, while I tried snapping at his arms, before Minato entered.

"Well it seems you two get along quite nicely." He started stripping as well, and I only shook my head.

"Why is there another human in here...?" I murmured. Minato only patted my head, before I gave a quick snarl.

"Well, the more the merrier as they say."

"For bath time I don't think so."

"Minato-sensei, you said you teach me a technique on how to strangle an opponent with only a towel right?"

"Of course, but let's hurry before the water gets cold."

So the little brat is so quick to bond with the next human. Heh, to bad for him this guy is gonna kick the bucket in years to come. I quietly take a bath myself, using a towel and rubbing my body against it, allowing Kakashi and his precious Minato-sensei their own time of talking about the Shinobi life.

Fine with me, I'd help Kakashi, but only if he 'needed' help from me.

* * *

The weeks went by, as Kakashi spent more time with Minato. I myself, worked with Minato's summons. I actually liked the toad summons, they were quite nice to deal with once I could get past the mucus that would sometimes end up in my fur. But I was also just as bad as Kakashi has forgotten to comb me, and I've become a shedding mess.

Just said little devil has shown up, as I lay on the backyard porch. He quickly picks me up, damn brat never asks for permission, and sets me in his lap. And the long forgotten feeling of- ouch! This brat!

"That hurts!" I squirm to get free, but he holds me down. He proceeds onto brushing me, applying way too much force that a 5-in-half-year old should be able to push.

"Don't be such a baby." Kakashi retorts. I lay down, as I grit my teeth. Just one of the fine things of living with Hatake Kakashi. The day I die, I hope I choose the right path of purpose, because otherwise if I'm reborn and went through all this shit, I'm so gonna hunt Karma down and put them through this misery. Awww crap crap crap, all those metal spines are hitting all the wrong spots!

Stupid Minato. This was the last week he was supposed to stay, and so far the first day is terrible with 'summoner' and 'summon' bonding time. Apparently Day 1 was supposed to be learning about one another, and although Kakashi and I protested to already knowing everything about one another, he gave us quite the list of how many things we didn't know about each other. We quickly shut out mouths after that, so we just nodded our heads silently and gave into whatever plans Minato held for us.

So here we were, Kakashi actually caring for his dog properly, but Kakashi and I both feeling pretty miserable: for different reasons. I could feel Kakashi gritting his teeth as if all this was stupid, and how was this helping become any stronger as a ninja?! I myself, was just being put through torture. Oh god how are the other 6 days planned-

Suddenly that's when I feel it. My head perks up, as my tail wags, feeling that familiar presence.

"What is it, Pakkun?" Kakashi questions. Minato walks in with a smile, as I race to the front door.

There Sakumo is standing, but as I search him, I don't see Pachan.

"Mother, where's mother?" I ask, as I run circles around the big man. I sniff him, where I can barely catch her scent on his clothing. Kakashi comes running to his dad for a hug, as I sit in front of him, barking with excitement as my tail goes a million miles per hour, wagging back and forth.

"Sakumo, where's mother? I want to see her." Sakumo puts down young Kakashi, as Minato lingers in the hallway. I look back to Minato, who holds a sad expression, mimicking Sakumo's.

Kakashi speaks up. "Tou-san, where's Pachan? Pakkun has been such a big baby without her."

I shoot a quick glare. "Hey, you were just as bad, Kakashi." The two older men laugh, as Kakashi vehemently denies that.

Sakumo pats Kakashi's head, before bending down and patting mine. Weird, he never does that.

"I'm sorry Pakkun, but Pachan won't be coming back." My eyes widened, and shit... No no no no. "She didn't make it in my recent mission, it was just... We had to retreat, and Pachan... I'm sorry Pakkun." My limbs all lose feeling, as I suddenly shiver, the cold numb penetrating my core.

"Mother... Mother is dead." I fall, as my body lays against the front porch, tears streaming down my face, as I grit my teeth to prevent the sobs from coming out. I repeat 'Mother' over and over, as if the mantra has the power to bring her back. Nothing else comes to mind for me to say.

Kakashi comes over, picking me up, cuddling me close to his chest as he holds me with both his arms. Suddenly they seem bigger as they embrace my small body.

"It's okay Pakkun. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

I want to shout back that I want Mother, and not some brat. But I only bury my head closer to Kakashi, wanting only to be comforted. I have no strength to be angry right now.

Sakumo enters the house, as Minato and him discuss what they can about he mission. Sakumo tells Kakashi to rest for today in his room, as his eyes lingering over Pakkun's form, and Kakashi understands the mental message his father sends him.

Kakashi held me throughout the night, until I feel asleep.

**Omake: Living as Tora**

Waking up to a blaring headache is not uncommon for me. What is uncommon is being waved around, while I have a oncoming migraine. Did I get too wasted last night? Shit where am I?

I opened my eyes, but all I can see, scratch that, feel is my face being smushed into a woman's chest.

"Oh thank you so much! Ah my deary wittle little Tora is going to be happy to go home!" I could do without the shrill high voice ma'am. You don't want me to bring out my claws now do you. I'll bring a cat fight if I have to, even if we are still at the bar.

Wait, who's 'little Tora'? My name is... what's my name again? Man am I smashed. All I remember is going to the bar, getting the guy's to buy me drinks, and... and... who am I?

The woman sways as we walk out of a building, with this strange symbol printed on a red circle thingy on the building. The scene shifts, and I can feel my stomach wanting to hurl, as I'm taken in a carriage...

Carriage?! What happened to the cars of New York?! To the streets of Manhattan! Where am I?

I quickly struggled, but the woman pushed me into her lap, as she rubbed him down harshly, as if trying to pet me. Oh god that doesn't bend that way!

I try to voice my opinion when all I hear is a cat yowling. Shut up, aww god that's not good for my headache. Another yowl loses, and I realize it is coming from me!

Oh geezus... I must be in that black out stage again. Why the hell am I dreaming that I'm a cat. Ow ow ow... This woman clearly is trying to torture the hell out of me. Ah that's a pressure point! I snarl and growl, but the woman pays no heed. Suddenly I'm shoved on top of a pillow, but before I can make my escape, the huge building in front of me captures my eye.

Whoa, this place is decked out, literally. Their are balcony's decorated, and those decorations have decorations, and guess what, those decorations have accessories to the already previous decorations that are decorated which are decorating the balcony's. My mind is just wrapping around the figures for that kind of money. We enter as servants bow to my 'owner', they then rise and bow to me. If I could blush, I'd be tomato red right now.

"Meow." 'Awesome'. I smirk, already flicking my tail as I leap off the pillow, walking on the soft carpeted floor. Whatever this fabric is, it's nice. I unsheathe my claws, as I test it out. The servants pale for a second, but they don't do anything to stop me.

Hmm... I wonder how that orange and pink banister in the corner will fair against nature's fury when it has a hangover?

... to be continued

* * *

*Sorry don't know how to explain what that is, but the wiki page does an excellent job. Basically it's the face of a scarecrow (which is what Kakashi's name means)

Hey guys thanks for reading! Also I wanted to let you know, that I never knew that the Hidden Leaf Village Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain (aka poking people's buttholes) is actually a prank, that little children do. It's called a 'Kancho' I believe, but yah I was just speaking with my friend about it, and after learning that I just could not stop laughing my ass off.

It's always cool to me when I learn little cool things like this.

Do you guys know anything special or cool about little things you've learned from anime/other-cultures/shows/etc?

Well hope you like the update!

Also remember:

Leave a review letting me know that you like/love/need/want updates for this story :D

Also the critics can leave behind their comments, and if you'd like to see a certain something or someone to pop up in the story, there's always room for that in your reviews as well :D


End file.
